Anbu Black Ops
by XxTentenxX179
Summary: First chapter is like 3 forgot to break them down  It's the future Naruto is the Hokage, two Anbu Black Ops go undercover in a different village, Where while there they find friendship, romance...and a whole world of Trouble,  Sum sucks but it's good


_**I released a cry as I was struck in the side by a powerful punch, I landed on my feet sliding to a tree, I glanced up peering out of the slits of my black cat mask, my crimson lips smirked at the Jonin that I was previously fighting. I kicked off the ground and grabbed the pistol strapped to my left leg and took aim and pulled the trigger shooting a bullet at the Jonin who was surprised at how fast I bounced back from the punch he had hit me with earlier. He just managed to dodge the bullet but it had grazed his arm and he grasped it in pain, I smirked, "You'll be unconscious shortly and then you'll be apprehended and taken into holding for questioning."**_

"_**Don't get to cocky little girl…heh you only grazed me and you're not strong enough to take me down by yourself…I don't even know why you were even appointed an Anbu Black Op at such a young age" he said smirking at me. I smirked back,**_

"_**I know something that you don't" I said smirking at him, "Even though the bullet didn't exactly hit you, it has a certain amount of poison on each bullet. And seeing as the bullet had grazed your arm and you're already infected by the poison that is rapidly flowing through your blood system. You won't be able to move soon and when that happens…Heh you're mine" I said and kicked off the ground and jumped into the air and spun throwing a kick towards his head. He tried to lift his arms but I knew the fast acting poison was already messing with his nervous system his arms were moving too slow and I smirked landing the blow. But I was shocked to see that it wasn't to his head he had managed to block my attack with his forearm, "B-But how?" I asked in pure surprise.**_

"_**Heh, don't underestimate me…I'm more powerful then you THINK!" he cried as he shoved his arm forward and pushed me off of his arm with great force, I back flipped through the air landed in a squatting position and brought my left hand down and grabbed my second pistol from the strap on my right leg and took aim as he ran at me with visible chakra. I took aim and pulled the trigger's charging at him I noticed that he was forming hand signs, I kept shooting making sure that every bullet was either hitting him or grazing him, `**__Dammit…he's not stopping, why isn't he dead as many bullets that had hit him of grazed him he should be unconscious by now…or dead' __**I thought to myself then I back flipped away as he struck out at me I slid a couple of feet back and smirked. "Ha you think just because you dodged my direct attack you'll be fine? Think again candy" he said I gasped as I felt warm liquid running down my side.**_

"_**Dammit, I was reckless" I mumbled to myself, "Enough of this…we end this now" I snapped glaring at him, I charged forth and tightened my right fist and swung at him.**_

"_**Tsk, such reckless aiming" he said,**_

"_**I wasn't aiming for you" I replied still swinging down my fist collided with the ground and it crumbled sending pieces of small, sharp, jagged pieces of rock going up into the air. I smirked my enhanced strength made the ground crumble away to form a huge crater, when the guy landed it had knocked him off balance, I rushed him and brought my left leg up slamming it into his face he shot into the air and I jumped up and smirked. I was above him now and his eyes grew wide as I brought my left leg down pushing all my force and strength into the blow and his back collided with the ground blood shooting from his mouth. I rolled off of him and stood up glaring at him and he was gasping for air,**_

"_**H-How can you be this strong?" he asked,**_

"_**Don't worry about it" I snapped and then brought my elbow down hitting him in the head and knocking him out. I grabbed him and brought him over my shoulder and climbed to my feet, I took a deep breath ignoring the pain in my side from his attack, I could still feel the blood running from the wound, I pushed a button on the device around my neck, "This is Kya…I have the suspect Apprehended, we will be there shortly" I said.**_

"_**Good…is he conscious?" came a Female's silky voice from the ear bud in my ear,**_

"_**Umm…well" I hesitated,**_

"_**BAKA! Not again Kya…this is the third guy" snapped the female's voice,**_

"_**KYYYY!, I know it wasn't my fault…you need to recheck your damn poison, I must of shot him half a dozen times and he still kept getting up to fight me." I yelled into the two way radio,**_

"_**Well, Excuse me…**__sigh __**just hurry up will ya" I didn't reply I had caught sight of a shadow in the distance, "Can you hear me…Kya? Kya come in KYA!" she yelled into my ear. I refused to answer I kept my eyes on the shadow it had also frozen possibly at the sight of me or at the fact that they could of sensed someone watching them. I eased my hand to the button on the neck device,**_

"_**Look…someone is in the shadows watching me...and I'm watching them, I'll get back to you later" I whispered and then released the button I continued standing and watching the shadow. `**__As long as that person remains over there and not to come over here or try to stop me then everything would be fine' __**I slowly made my way towards the shadows beneath the trees in the direction of the house I heard the swift movement and cursed under my breath and jumped up picking up speed and bouncing from one tree branch to another gaining distance but keeping an eyes out for the following enemy. I reached my right hand down glancing from left to right then they were coming at me small, sharp, and silver objects I flipped the flap on my pouch holding my Kunai's and grabbed one I jumped blocking the shuriken and spun doing a flip and landing still holding my unconscious target. I adjusted the unconscious man on my shoulder and glared into the darkness still heading towards my home town. I heard the snaps of twigs from surrounding trees,**_

"_**What's the matter girly? Are you running home because you can't handle this on your own?" came a voice from the dark, I gritted my teeth and tried to ignore the pain coming from my wounded side. I could still feel the blood from the attack running down my side I gasped as the enemy ninja appeared I wanted to yell in frustration,**_

"_**Look you really don't want to aggravate me right now I'm not in a very good mood, and if you don't get out of my way then you will end up dead." I growled my Red Brown eyes locking on his, he smirked and before he could even start to say anything I kicked off the ground and ran at him, I jumped up and spun kicking my right leg out. He moved a little too slow and my foot collided with his head I released a cry of anger and pain as it sent the enemy flying and he hit the tree and I landed I dropped the victim I had and charged at the enemy who didn't have enough time to gather himself together so that he could move I grabbed him by the throat and brought my arm up. I clenched my hand tighter as I lifted him off of his feet, "You shouldn't of decided to advance upon me, you should of just left when I told you to," I declared. Then with a quick motion I snapped his neck and dropped his lifeless body to the ground I turned and retreated back to my victim where I picked him up and slung him over my shoulder. I sighed and made my way back to my town I followed the darkness of the shadows until I came to a house with a light on I knocked on the door, and waited,**_

"_**Who?" came a strict voice,**_

"_**Kya, daughter of a grown panther yet a novice of the flexibility of a mountain lion" I said speaking in code. The door swung open and the light spilled out revealing me, I looked up and smirked to the female that had just opened the door I looked up into the Emerald green eyes of Sakura Haruno, my mentor and mother figure. She glanced around and sidestepped letting me in I brought the unconscious guy to the couch and plopped him down,**_

"_**Kya, what has happened to your side?" asked my mentor she had long pink locks that draped just a little below her shoulders. She was wearing one brown glove on her left hand that was pulled to her elbow and she was wearing her normal outfit of a red dress like thing, it had a red top then in the middle was like a fish net mesh revealing her stomach then the white circular symbol of the Haruno clan. A black belt was wrapped around her waist and then it was almost like a skirt with a white piece of cloth with black boots that stopped a little before her knees. She had big breasts and her Leaf village headband tied onto her head holding her hair in place separating it from her bangs. I grabbed the mask and pulled it off letting my long brown locks fall to the small of my back and my bangs fall freely into place going diagonal across my face. My red-brown eyes locked onto hers,**_

"_**I wasn't fast enough to evade the attack that was thrown at me, sorry Sensei" I said she shook her head and motioned for me to remove my shirt I nodded and grabbed the bottom of my shirt and brought it over my head, and stood at an angle so she could get a better look at the wound. She grabbed some medicine from the table and walked over to me and opened it she dipped her finger tips into the jar and brought out some sort of gel, she rubbed it on the wound.**_

"_**This is an anti-biotic I made it especially for you to bring with you and treat yourself for when you are wounded…now that you have returned I shall alert Naruto and let him know" she said straightening herself. I knew that she had meant the Hokage when she said Naruto, I remember growing up and hearing some great stories about the Hokage and when he was younger. "Naruto, come in" said Sakura holding the button attached to the device around her neck,**_

"_**Yeah, I'm here Sakura what is it?" he asked,**_

"_**Kya has returned with the…required target, what should we do with him?" asked Sakura her eyes had never left Kya's.**_

"_**Alright, I'll send Shikamaru, and Temari to get him, for now I want you to get some rest and make sure that Kya is okay…and don't forget to let her know about the new mission" said Naruto. There was a crackle of static in Sakura's ear as she heard the last words from Naruto and her heart was beating rapidly in her chest, she knew she had to tell Kya about the mission but she was hoping that it could wait until sometime tomorrow.**_

"_**Naruto, can't it wait…I mean it's a little…Difficult" she whispered into the device again,**_

"_**No, Sakura I'm sorry I know what she's been through, I've been there too remember? But with news of HIM being there WE have to do something…Only we can stop him and you know that Sakura…all of us do even HE knows that, that's why he's trying to do what he's doing now." replied Naruto, Sakura felt a small twinge of pain in her chest thinking about what he had said and knowing that he was right, "Besides, I'm sure she can handle it, she's great like you in chakra control and strength…and like me with…" he trailed off but he didn't have to say anything else Sakura knew what he meant.**_

"_**Your order's will be carried out Lord Hokage" said Sakura, into the radio**_

"_**Sakura" whined Naruto sounding 12 years old again "You know that you of all people don't have to call me Lord Hokage."**_

"_**I know that…but it shows my respect to you, just like when we go visit Gaara we call him Lord Kazekage" replied Sakura,**_

"_**Alright…Hey how do you think Gaara, and Kankuro are doing anyway?" came Naruto's voice.**_

"_**Well Temari-Chan is usually busy training Shemari but I don't know about Gaara or Kankuro" said Sakura, there was a long pause and she rolled her eyes, "Her and Shikamaru's daughter Shemari remember…" she said , more silence she released a heavy sigh and shook her head, "Never mind, I'll just get in contact with you later if we find out anything alright?" there was silence a few more seconds before he responded.**_

"_**Alright…until later then, oh and Sakura…don't forget" he said then the ear piece in her ear went silent and she turned to face me, I was at that time removing my sandals and unzipping my black vest, when I caught her eye.**_

"_**Nani, what's wrong did something happen?" I asked she avoided my eyes directly and closed hers heaving a sigh and nodded,**_

"_**Kya…we have another mission for you…but this one is going to be very difficult for you to accept and possibly complete" said Sakura.**_

"_**HA, don't be ridiculous Nani you know I accept and complete all my mission's Believe It" I said smiling,**_

"_**Heh, you sound like Naruto when we were younger, it was always believe it this, believe that, believe anything…he believed he was going to be the 6th**__** Hokage and here he is."**_

"_**You're avoiding the mission by changing the subject so I'm going to change it back to the mission, what is it?" I asked removing my vest and revealing a small black tank top hugging my body tightly and revealing a great deal of cleavage considering how big my breasts were for my age.**_

"…_**You will be returning to you're hometown of Onigumo,"**_

"_**WHAT!" I yelled standing up and dropping my vest and cat mask to the ground,**_

"_**Where you not only will be under cover by night as a Anbu Black Op but also under cover in…school now you can choose any disguise you want to wear to school but you can't, and I repeat CANNOT use any Chakra or Jutsu around anyone at the school. You never know who else will be there under cover and they could be an enemy…you are to report back anything that you find suspicious do you understand me?" said Sakura.**_

"_**Wait…t-this is what you and Naruto-San were talking about in the low voices…" I said knowing full well that it was what they were talking about, she nodded her head,**_

"_**You know it is…I know how your…sensitive hearing is remember?" asked Sakura I nodded my head. There were so many thoughts rushing through my head that I couldn't think straight,**_

"_**N-Nani…I don't think I can do it, I mean you know what I've been through, you know I can Never go back there." I said fighting back the urge to break down in tears, Sakura nodded knowing all to well what I was talking about and how hard the situation was for me, she reached her hand out and placed it on mine.**_

"_**Kya I'm fully aware of how difficult this is for you," she began**_

"_**DO YOU?"I cried and yanked my hand away from her and turned my long locks flying as I turned and stormed from the room and heading up the stairs to my room, the tears now at the brim of my lids and ready to spill over.**_

"_**Kya come back here" called Sakura but I ignored her and kept going I ran into my room and slammed the door locking it behind me. I pressed my back against the door and slid down it dropping all my Anbu Black Op supplies, I brought my knees to my chest wrapping my arms around them and placing my head down on my arms crying. I sat there crying quietly until I passed out, I awoke to soft knocking on the door it took me a few minutes to remember why I was sitting on the floor with my back against the door. Then the memories from last night came rushing back there was another knock on the door,**_

"_**I don't want to talk right now Nani…I just woke up" but the person wasn't going to leave they knocked a few more times a little harder, I sighed rolling my eyes and climbed to my feet I unlocked the door and turned the knob pulling it open.**_

"_**Bout time you opened the door ugly" I gasped I wasn't expecting to see HIM this early in the morning I started to slam the door but his hands were fast and caught the door pushing it back and I stumbled back going off balance. I regained my balance and just as I leaned forward to balance myself he was in the room door closed and hand around my waist his face was close to mine and I could see his Light Lilac eyes looking into mine. I didn't notice that I was holding my breath as I looked at his short brown hair that fell into place like it was suppose to even though it was a little spiky unlike his fathers Neji Hyuuga the Genius of the Hyuuga clan. He had long brown locks that he always had tied in a low ponytail, he had some of his mother's features as well, especially with his great aim, in battle Tenten was always said to be a great marksmen…Uh women. He smiled he always had a great smile, I'm guessing he got it from his mom because Neji isn't known for smiling,**_

"_**Get off me what do you think you're doing?" I asked glaring at him and pushing him away from me,**_

"_**What, I was only catching you so you wouldn't fall and hurt yourself," he said smirking at me. "I wouldn't want you to hurt that nice body of yours…seeing as it's so ugly that Old Akamaru looks better then you" he said.**_

_**I reached back and grasped the throw pillow that was on the end of my bed and swung he ducked under the pillow and laughed,**_

"_**I was perfectly fine with catching myself Hatake…don't think that you saved me from anything" I shot at him my cheeks were flushed from the closeness we had a few minutes earlier.**_

"_**Now…how bout you tell me the reason you were locked in your room, and why you fell asleep crying?" he asked looking around my room,**_

"_**B-But how did you?" I began he shook his head,**_

"_**Your eyes are swollen," he indicated I touched them and they were still soar,**_

"…_**my next mission is in the town of Onigumo" I said in almost a whisper. He looked at me and I looked away as I felt more tears threatening to roll down my face, I felt his muscular arms slide around my shoulder's and I was a little shocked, but the warm coming from his body and his scent was consuming me.**_

"…_**Kya I don't know if Sakura-Chan has told you or not but…you won't be the only Anbu Black Op going under cover there" he said, I snapped out of my daze as he held me and leaned back my hands pressed against his chest and looked up into his eyes.**_

"_**What do you mean?' I questioned my eyes narrowing with suspension,**_

"_**I'm going to be joining you on the mission" he said, then it hit me he knew all along what was wrong with me, I slammed my hands into his chest and glared at him.**_

"_**YOU KNEW! You knew the whole time and you didn't say anything" I yelled in anger,**_

"_**No, I just found out this morning I swear" he said I started to respond when there was a knock on the door and it opened revealing a young woman with long brown locks that hung down near her lower back, her hazel nut brown eyes were lit up with excitement. She had her Leaf Headband tied onto her forehead, she was wearing a White tank top that hugged her slim body and black shorts on with a weapons bag tied to her right leg.**_

"_**Good Morning Kya, I hope we aren't interrupting anything" she said smiling at me I shook my head quickly,**_

"_**No Tenten-Chan everything's okay…" I said lying. Neji stepped in wearing a white beater and shorts he nodded to me in silence and I nodded back. Then Sakura and the 6**__**th**__** Hokage was there, Hatake and I bowed together my long hair falling in curtains around my face. I heard him release a soft laugh and then his hand was under my chin and pulling it up,**_

"_**Kya, I'm the one that should be bowing to you in thanks of your great work of gathering up the most wanted people and completing your Anbu missions with great ease." I was a little shocked and slowly smiled,**_

"_**T-thank you Naruto-San…I-I mean Lord Hokage," I said quickly then blushed a little feeling a little embarrassed because of the fact that everyone's eyes were on me and I knew it. I kept my eyes to the floor not wanting to make eye contact with anyone in the room, I started to walk out of the room when my attention was caught by the fact that Hatake's hand was holding my arm. I looked at his hand and then turned my eyes to him questioning him with my eyes to why he was holding me in place.**_

"_**We need you here for a couple of minutes Kya then you can leave right after to do whatever it is that you want or have to do" he whispered softly I nodded and then stepped back standing beside Hatake and waiting in silence. Once everyone was in the room Naruto cleared his throat,**_

"_**It looks as HE, is actually going to try and do it this time…and it's up to us to stop HIM" said Naruto for as long as I can remember we've always tried to stop HIM but I don't even know who HIM is. No body does not Hatake, or Shemari, or any of the others, "So we are sending in two of the best Anbu's that are well trained for this mission, Kya and Hatake…Now you two know that it is the town of Onigumo that you are to infiltrate and lay low taking over a new disguise and not I repeat not use any chakra or any type of Jutsu unless it is an extreme dire emergency. Do I make myself clear?" Both Hatake and I nodded our heads in union, "Good, now I'll let you pack your things and relax before you leave, your mission starts today you will leave the village within a maximum of 6 hours" he said. My heart skipped a beat and then the adults were leaving and the door was shut behind them and I was left alone with Hatake, he placed his hand on my shoulder and slowly spun me around and I threw myself into his arms crying softly.**_

"_**Kya…we h-" he started,**_

"_**I know…but I can't do it, I can't face that town again…especially cause I'm on my own in the world except for Nani who watches over me as if I were her own child"**_

"_**Kya, your not alone you have me, and Shemari and the others" he stated rubbing the small of my back,**_

"_**It's not the same Hatake…I want a family everyone else has one or had one, nobody knows what it's like to be alone in the world growing up as an Orphan with everyone not liking you for some reason." I said**_

"_**That's where you're wrong" we were startled by a sudden voice we turned to see Sakura, "Naruto-San was exactly like you in everyway when we were younger…he always went out of his way to get into trouble just so he could get attention, or be the center of attention, he was a loner and only the adults knew why. The kids didn't know until later on why the adults despised him so much and it wasn't until way later that Naruto himself found out why, but despite all that he's fulfilled part of his dream and became the Hokage like he wanted…Kya I know it's hard to be accepted by people that barely know you but Hatake here and the rest of your friends are accepting and they grew up with you. Don't try and push them away like Naruto had tried…it may cost you something very valuable" and with that she turned and left the room, it wasn't until just then that Hatake and I noticed how close we were to each other we blushed and I pushed him away quickly brushing off what ever germs were on me from him.**_

"_**What do you think she meant by that?" I asked Hatake he shrugged and I nodded agreeing with him, "Well if you don't mind I actually would like to umm…take a shower and get dressed so" I motioned with my eyes to the door he nodded,**_

"_**Gladly no body wants to see that ugliness anyway especially if it's going to be undressing itself" he said and flashed me a smirk. I rolled my eyes and closed the door, I grabbed my outfit and slipped into my bathroom and took a hot, HOT, shower easing the tightness of my muscle's from last night's mission and the way I had fallen asleep. I stepped out the shower and brushed my hair, I pulled on a strapless bra and a short black skirt with short's underneath pulled on a short halter top that revealed my flat stomach I pulled on my black sandals and I grabbed my leaf headband and tied it on my forehead fixing my diagonal cut bangs over it. I looked in the mirror and smiled slightly to myself and turned walking out of the room I stepped into the living room and Caught sight of Hatake sitting there and looking out the window as if he was in a daze. I walked passed him and reached for my cell phone, it had a missed call I pressed the button and seen that it had been non other then Shemari I pressed the clear button deciding to call her once I left the house.**_

"_**Nani I'm going out now…" I waited but there was no reply, "Nani did you hear me?" I hollered through the house it was still very silent except for the small sigh that Hatake had given,**_

"_**She left with the Hokage and my parents something about urgent news awaiting the Hokage, something about actions that had to be taken seriously." he said climbing to his feet and standing beside me, I narrowed my eyes and then quickly pressed the number 2 and placed my phone to my ear.**_

"_**Hello?" came Shemari's voice out of breath,**_

"_**Shemari you called?" I tried to keep it as casual as I could even though my heart was beating rapidly in my chest and my gut was slowly dropping because of a feeling that I had deep down in side that something terrible was about to happen.**_

"_**Kya…now's not a really good time, I'm in the middle of a serious battle and I-AHHH Dammit" she growled into the phone,**_

"_**Shemari what's happening?" but before she could answer the question Hatake and I heard an all too familiar cry from a bird and we looked at each other, "So someone is actually stupid enough to try a raid on my last day here" I ran pass Hatake and to my room I grabbed my pistol's and strapped them to my legs and grabbed my two Katana's strapping them over my shoulder. I grabbed my black feline mask and tugged it on also pulling on my weapons bag, I dashed back down the stairs not stopping so that Hatake can catch up because of the fact that he started running and was by my side his mask already on.**_

"_**Of all the days why today?" he asked more to himself then to me, I didn't reply in the distance we could see other Anbu members heading towards the Hokage's office as well this only made me increase my speed. Hatake and I entered the room and was silent, the Hokage was pacing back and forth in front of his window and behind the desk,**_

"_**We are about to be attacked, it's the Sound Ninja again…curse them we already sent out some of the Jonin, and Chuunin the only one's left protecting the village and the Citizens are the Genin. Now, I want you to choose a partner and head out, I want you to protect my Village, my home, Our home…You have your missions Mo-" I caught sight of the glint of silver heading towards the window and I reacted faster then everyone else, and pushed off the ground increasing my speed by dropping my Katana in the hands of Hatake. I jumped over the desk and grabbed him by his jacket pulling him with my strength and spinning with him the Kunai smashed through the glass and grazed my arm. I released him,**_

"_**Lord Hokage are you okay?" I asked, his eyes were wide with the fact that I had moved so quickly. He smiled at me,**_

"_**Believe it" he said and with that he thrust his arm out signaling for us to leave I approached Hatake and grabbed my Katana slipping it onto my back we started to leave, "Kya…keep up the work." With a nod of my head Hatake and I left jumping out the window I glanced over to him and thought back to when we first ended up as partners in the Anbu, we disagreed on everything.**_

"_**I think that we should handle the area closest to where the kids are" said Hatake I was so deep in thought that I almost didn't hear him,**_

"_**Yeah, I agree…but first activate your Byakugan and scan the area up ahead…I have a feeling that I don't like…I can sense that blood has been spilt" I said. He didn't reply or argue and activated it I watched his eyes scan the horizon then he stopped on a branch we stopped at the same time, and he looked at me his face growing slightly paler. "Hatake…Hatake what is it?" I asked my heart picking up speed,**_

"_**It's…my parents" he said but before he got to say anything else about 20 Sound Ninja had appeared before us, I rushed forth some how feeling the pain, rage, and worry for Hatake. I had a tight grasp on my Katana's and jumped up spinning and throwing a kick at the closest Ninja, he dodged and I landed in a squatting position and spun sweeping my leg across the thick branch we were on and several of them reacted to slow and stumbled. I tucked and rolled out of the way as a blade came down, I pushed myself up and looked to see it was a young female about my age. I gritted my teeth,**_

"_**Are you one of the dead people walking that attacked those Jonin up ahead?" she looked at me with her crimson red lips slipping into a smirk,**_

"_**And if I was?" she asked.**_

"_**If you were…you'll be the first to get it" I said glaring daggers at her, she nodded her head slowly,**_

"_**Yeah I was…and they put up a good fight too…but they weren't good enough especially that Female" I slammed my fist into her jaw before she could say anything else. She stumbled back shocked at how fast my reaction was I followed it up with a kick to the head, I jumped up and spun bringing down my leg onto her head but she had blocked the blow with her arms and pushed me away. I spun landing and sliding back a little I shot my head up glaring at her,**_

"_**How dare you…how dare you try to kill my parents" growled Hatake and he finally reacted and rushed at the male ninja closest to him the male ninja was quick to dodge his blows. I threw multiple kunai's at the female and ran after them she gracefully dodge them prancing around on her toes, but she didn't see my knee until it was too late I had slammed my left knee into her side and she released a hideous cry of pain as there was a familiar cracking sound. I smirked and lifted my knee higher in a quick motion and she went flying up into the air I jumped up slamming my left fist into her gut and then grabbed my Katana's and made a X with them. I heard her gasp and then…silence as I sliced through her I had slit an X shaped slash in the middle of her body. Her fellow teammates released either gasps of horror or hideous yells of anger, I landed and kicked the first guy to approach from the right side of me I followed his stumbling body and spun holding my Katana's out and sliced his throat along with multiple other ninja's they fell to the ground grasping their necks and bleeding rapidly.**_

"_**Hatake can you finish this on your own?" I asked he looked at me but said nothing and I nodded dashing off in the direction of his parents with two ninja on my tail I jumped off of a branch and spun in mid air throwing two needles which had hit the two female ninja's in the fatal point in their necks and they fell lifeless. I turned sliding my katana's back onto my back and picking up speed, I landed next to Neji and checked him it didn't seem like he was life threatening damaged.**_

"_**K…Kya" started Neji,**_

"_**Shh, don't speak Neji-San, I have to heal you" I said removing my gloves,**_

"_**No…Tenten, save Tenten she's hurt worse then me…and she's pregnant" he said I felt my jaw drop but I quickly shook it off and ran to Tenten I stopped and dropped to my knees, I quickly slit her shirt down the middle and did a few hand signs. My hands began to glow green,**_

"_**K-Kya…w-where's H-H-Hatake?" she asked while trying to breath correctly,**_

"_**Shh, Tenten-Chan I have to heal you, I need you to calm down and concentrate on healing yourself okay?" I asked she started to respond but I shook my head, "Don't answer that, Hatake is perfectly fine…" **__I hope, he should be he's been in worst situations…but he's never been this enraged or worried, Hatake please be careful __**I finished healing Tenten and sighed in relief, "I believe that you are completely healed, and I'm also sure that you're baby will be perfectly fine, but I'll contact Nani about it." I helped Tenten up and we rushed back to Neji she quickly dropped down by his side and grabbed his hand,**_

"_**Neji!" she said,**_

"_**Tenten, are you okay?" he asked,**_

"_**I told you to go home and stay hidden, what if something serious had happened, I can't stand losing you" said Neji.**_

"_**I'm fine Neji, Kya healed me up…and she did learn from the best" replied Tenten, I smirked a little and finished healing Neji I climbed to my feet looking in the direction of Hatake. **__it's taking him too long _

"_**I'll be back, I'll alert Sakura-Chan" I said and before they could say anything I rushed off my senses were screaming that something was wrong, "Nani, come in" I said into the radio device attached to my neck. I waited a couple of minutes then,**_

"_**Nani here, what's wrong Kya?"**_

"_**It's Tenten-Chan and Neji-San they were viciously attacked by multiple ninja's, I healed Neji completely and Tenten…but Tenten-Chan…I don't know if you know I don't even think Hatake knows yet. Tenten is pregnant, I just want you to double check Tenten and make sure her baby's okay and, OH MY GOD HATAKE!" I spotted him on the ground and bleeding, I jumped down and caught sight of a big male Sound Ninja heading towards him with a blade dripping with blood, I felt a twinge of rage and appeared flash stepping in front of Hatake. I twinged in pain as I caught the blade with my bare hand cutting myself I grabbed the male by his shirt and lifted using a little bit of my hidden strength and flung him over Hatake he landed but was no longer holding his blade I was gripping it tightly in my right hand with it bleeding rapidly. "How, DARE YOU!" I growled I vanished from sight and appeared beside him and lifted my left leg catching him in the chin, and he collapsed to the ground. Cupping his lip that was now beginning to bleed,**_

"_**You Bitch" he moaned, I walked over and grabbed him by his short hair and slammed my knee into his face and he hollered in pain covering his face. I knew I had just broken his nose, I brought my hand to the back of his neck and he passed out I ran to Hatake and knelt down,**_

"_**Hatake, I'm sorry I shouldn't of left you alone" I said quickly, I slit his shirt and pulled it apart so that I could see his bare muscular body, I did a hand sign and my hands began to glow green. I ran my hands along his body healing his wounds, I felt a twinge of worries coursing through my body.**_

"_**I'm fine…how's my parents?" he asked I started to reply when I heard noise behind me I spun quickly bringing my Kunai blade out slashing, but it was blocked with a spark of metal on metal I caught the brown eyes and recognized them and lowered my weapon, it was Tenten, Neji, and Sakura. Hatake had rushed pass me and hugged his mother tightly, then nodded to his father, Sakura pulled me aside,**_

"_**They're going to be just find Neji, Tenten, and the Baby…which I feel I should say is a girl, you healed them just fine and Tenten wasn't hit in any vital organs. They're breaking the news to Hatake now about Tenten being pregnant," just as the words passed her lips Hatake was by my side and hugging me tightly,**_

"_**Thank you for saving my mother" replied Hatake, "and my father…shoot in a sense you even saved my ass" he said and was smirking I rolled my eyes and pushed him off of me.**_

"_**look I know the raid isn't over yet but you guys are going to have to leave the village by night fall…wait Naruto's communicating with me," said Sakura and she turned her back to us talking in a low voice. When she turned back around I noticed that something was different about her eyes,**_

"_**Nani?" I asked,**_

"_**The Lord Hokage has given me orders…you two are to leave for Onigumo at this minute, he said there is no longer time for you to relax because HE, is working faster then we had suspected." said Sakura, Neji and Tenten had then entered the room with out the word of enter passing any of our lips,**_

"_**What are you Serious?" I burst out,**_

"_**I'm afraid so" she said,**_

"_**Nani, we can't just leave you here fighting this raid alone, especially with Tenten's condition and your not backed up with a lot of the Jonin in case they actually reach the village again" I said.**_

"_**Look I know this all too well, but if you don't go then things would just get worse, because we could lose track of the…person you are going to spy on, you and Hatake are to leave this minute and no arguing, I will have enough help here so we won't need you. I will keep in touch with you guys as long as I can…and here." she reached in her bag and handed me something slightly heavy in a wrapped up box, I looked at her and removed the box cover unwrapping the gift, "They helped me, and now I want you to take them" I gasped they were two Black Crescent moon shaped Blades.**_

"_**Nani…I, I don't know what to say, I can't except this gift" I said shaking my head and handing them back towards her,**_

"_**Kya, I want you to have them, not only because they're gifts because they will help you on the mission and protect you…I am ordering you to use them, in small places if you have to instead of carrying your pistol's and Katana's around all day." I nodded my head and wrapped them back up sliding them into my bag I hugged her quickly and turned where I caught sight of Hatake hugging his mother and then nodding to his father.**_

"_**let's go" I said Hatake nodded and we dashed towards the window jumping out of it and vanishing from sight picking up speed and leaving our home behind us. I had to fight the urge to look back knowing that it was still being attacked as we got farther and farther away I stopped on a branch and started to turn my head to look back.**_

"_**Kya" came Hatake's voice in a deep commanding type voice, I halted my movement and looked at him he gave a slow shake and I sighed nodding and started moving again. About 6 hours later when it was too dark to see at least 5 feet ahead of you Hatake had called to me and decided to make us stop and set up camp but I had refused to stop now. I didn't see the branch laying on the ground and had tripped almost falling Hatake had caught me at the same time that I had caught my balance,**_

"_**Thanks Hatake" I said he nodded his head and released my waist, "Before we stop we should at least find a clearing to set up camp, not to mention in case someone engages in battle with us, we're going to need the space for fighting."**_

"_**Yeah, I agree" he said and we walked on a little more then a few steps and we found a good enough clearing, I removed my bag and sat it on the ground I reached in it grabbing my tent and pulling it out.**_

"_**So who's doing what for this time? If I'm not mistaken I'm the one that got stuck doing the tents last time" I said looking at Hatake he gave me a quick smirk and nodded his head, "So that means that I get to set up the traps this time" I replied. I vanished from sight to go place traps around the surrounding area, I returned shortly and nodded a tired thanks to Hatake and walked into my tent I removed my shirt and unclipped my bra I tossed it into my bag that Hatake had put in the corner near the head of my sleeping bag. I reached in and grabbed my night shirt that was a half shirt and removed my pants and pulled on the matching shorts I removed my sandals and climbed into my sleeping bag.**_

"_**Your not going to eat anything for dinner?" I heard Hatake ask, I looked up out of the corner of my eyes and tried to shake my head no but it was useless I was emotionally and physically drained and could barely move.**_

"_**Too tired" I groaned and closed my eyes, I heard him leave as I drifted off to sleep, I awoke early the next morning and decided to take a look around I walked around following the sound of a spring or river carefully avoiding the traps that I had planted around our camp. I spotted the spring and walked to it, it wasn't too deep but was deep enough, I bent down low and cupped the water in my left hand taking a sip I heard rustling near by and lifted my head glancing around the area. I decided to shrug it off as it being my imagination running wild when it was truly just a small rabbit or animal and not an enemy already trying to stop us. I closed my eyes and sighed deciding that it would be a good idea right about now to get washed up. I walked back to camp and grabbed my things Hatake was still sleeping softly and I didn't want to wake him I walked to the hot spring and removed my clothes and placed them on the ground. I lowered myself into the hot spring and sighed in relaxation, I closed my eyes and leaned my head back on the bolder my hair was draped down past my shoulders and was under the water. I slid down deeper into the water letting all the muscle's in my shoulder's feel the nice heat, I heard rustling again but I didn't ignore it this time instead I opened my eyes narrowing them in the direction that I heard the noise in.**_

"_**Who's there?" I demanded now sensing that someone was hiding in the shadows and didn't want me to find them. I caught sight of the Kunai's flying at me I clenched my teeth and jumped up out of the water avoiding the kunai's as they hit the water where I was previously soaking. I landed sliding back on the grass from my wet feet, then there was a guy he came rushing at me grinning. I quickly noticed the headband being from the sound village, **__Dammit, he followed us…wait he wouldn't be dumb enough to come alone…HATAKE! There's no way his partner who ever they are will get through my traps without setting them off and alerting Hatake. __**"What do you want here?" I asked glaring at him, I need to get to my clothes and weapons as if he was reading my thoughts he came to stand in front of my path.**_

"_**Oh no you don't your not getting to your stuff" he said laughing and eyeing me carefully . "Besides I like you better like this" he said winking then he was gone from sight with out a trace, I glanced around the area I closed my eyes and sensing his attack ducked at just the right moment his Katana blade sinking into the tree behind me. I quickly spun lifting my left leg and kicking him in his head he released a cry as he went flying I ran towards my clothes just as I went to grab them he appeared and kicked me in the gut and sent me flying with a cry of pain my bare back collided with the tree and it made me holler in more pain. As I went to slide down the tree he caught me by the throat and slammed me against the tree.**_

"_**L-let me go" I said grasping his wrist he laughed and pulled me away from the tree only to slam me back against it quickly. He leaned forward and licked my cheek,**_

"_**You taste good" he said laughing, he reached out to touch my breast and I screamed not in fear or pain but with pure hatred and rage.**_

"_**Let me go" I yelled a burst of energy burst from my body and sent the man flying I took a unsteady step as he climbed to his feet looking enraged I braced myself as he ran at me Katana raised I was fighting unconsciousness. The blade stopped an inch from my chest, I looked to see Hatake standing beside me looking really pissed.**_

"_**You disgusting Pig don't you dare touch Kya!" he growled he swung his blade up knocking the guys from his hand and spun slicing the guys neck as well as catching me as my knees gave out. He lifted me into his arms and carried me to my clothes the whole time he didn't look at me directly it took me a minute to realize that he had not only caught me but had also wrapped his shirt around me and that I was being held against his bare chest until he set me down. "You okay?" I nodded in silence and bent picking up my clothes he turned his back to me so that I could get dressed, once I was dressed we went back to the camp. We were quiet as we ate and even quieter as we began to head in the direction of the village of Onigumo after a few miles of nail biting, hair yanking, going insane type silence Hatake cleared his throat. I glanced up at him through my lashes but remained silent waiting for him to speak, "Kya …earlier I …I don't know how to say this…but"**_

"_**Then don't say it" I said quickly trying to pick up speed but he quickly caught my wrist and stopping me in my tracks pinned me against a tree looking me in the face.**_

"_**KYA! Stop and listen…all I'm saying is that I'm proud that you didn't let your…um Lack of clothes stop you from fighting back," I glowered at him and started to turn away,**_

"_**Why would you even think that? I'm tougher then that" I said he turned me back,**_

"_**I know that but you're still a female and most female's instincts would kick in and have them panicking in trying to cover themselves up" I started glaring at him now,**_

"_**Look we have a mission to do so let's just go…alright it's not the first time that I've been stripped of clothes while in a battle" I said starting to feel not only embarrassed but angry as well.**_

"_**Look all I'm saying is that, I'm glad you're my partner and you don't have to worry when I came to help you I had my mind set directly on the target and not you, so I absolutely didn't see anything I promise on my honor of an Anbu Black Op." I gasped looking at him everyone knows that if you make a promise like that…a promise on your honor that it's absolutely true…unless you were willing to disgrace yourself.**_

"_**I…thank you for saying that Hatake" I mumbled quickly looking down at the ground,**_

"_**I'm not just saying it, I actually mean it,"**_

"_**I know you do" I replied, "thank you…let's get going okay?" he nodded his head releasing me but not backing up he was still looking at my face. It was the type of stare that would make a normal girl giggle nervously and start to wonder if the boy staring at them that intently without blinking likes them. But not me I knew better to think that especially about Hatake, we've been partners since the Academy…more like Rival, best friend, partners. Our relationship has been one of great laughter, seriousness, and slight annoyance, it was time for us to start going again but I couldn't tear myself to look away from his eyes, from his face, I found myself getting lost in their color. He reached out and gently caressed my right cheek with the back of his left hand, it had caught me off guard this wasn't Hatake type behavior. "Hatake…w-what are you doing?" I asked fighting the blush that was trying to creep up and onto my face,**_

"_**I'm…caressing your cheek ugly" he said laughing a little, I've always loved the way his laugh sounded, I glared at him and stuck my tongue out at him and turned walking away with him following close behind. I laughed under my breath and decided to pick up speed so I tightened the straps on my book bag, and the string holding my Katana and started jogging I quickly ran up a side of a tree at a slant and kicked off landing on a branch. I followed the lay out of the trees by hopping from one branch to another. I heard Hatake following me, I turned flipping in mid air and was facing him while in the air landing on another branch and kicking off flipping again.**_

"_**So what is going to be our first action? I was thinking we find the address first…maybe wait until night fall so that no one will see us going there with all our stuff and out headbands still on. Or do you want to stop and get into our disguises and then go there?" I asked I flipped off of another branch waiting for his reply,**_

"_**Either plan sounds good to me, we'll just have to see by the time we get to the village," he replied his eyes watching me as I flipped again this time twisting in the air and landing on the branch this time facing the right way.**_

"_**We aren't that far now we should be there in a few minutes assuming we don't run into any trouble," I explained he nodded as we picked up speed,**_

"_**Alright then we'll definitely will be stopping and changing into our disguises" said Hatake. We picked up even more speed and at the last mile we quickly stopped and switched clothes , Kya pulled her hair into a single braid down her back she tugged on a big black hoody that hid the body hiding under it, she also pulled on baggy jeans with her sandals and slid black framed glasses onto her face she grabbed her Anbu Black Op stuff and placed it in the book bag and turned towards Hatake I gasped as I took in his sight his long hair was now hanging loose and he was dressed in a pair of black jeans with sneakers I took in a quick sharp breath holding it as my eyes scanned him over again and again.**_

"_**Who are you going to be?" I asked quickly he looked up at me and smirked,**_

"_**You can just call me Ishinawa" I scrunched up my face when I heard the name,**_

"_**Ishinawa…seriously?" I asked him**_

"_**What's wrong with Ishinawa?" he asked quickly scanning my outfit and look,**_

"_**Well…I don't know it sounds sort of ugly" I said quickly**_

"_**Yeah? Well what name would you give me?" he asked crossing his arms,**_

"_**I- I don't know but Ishinawa that's a name that a dork would have, and I'm assuming that your not going undercover as a dork" she said scanning his outfit again.**_

"_**Nope more as a athlete" he said smirking and flexing his arms I rolled my eyes trying not to gag.**_

"_**How about…Rouki? Or Haku? Haku was always one of my favorite names, I always said that if I had a chance to name a boy that Haku his name" I said**_

"_**Look thanks for the whole pointless story but I already made up my mind as to what name I'm going to have…now what about you?" I shrugged**_

"_**I was going to be a dork…but I don't know how well I'll be able to handle being pushed around without wanting to tear someone's head off know what I mean?" he nodded.**_

"_**Well I think you need to hurry up and make up your mind" he said, "I would advice you to be a dork only so that you could get to know the dorks really well and get what information you can out of them with out blowing your cover" he said.**_

"_**Yeah… how about this I'll be the all around type of girl not just the dork?" he nodded and I nodded too I had switched clothes…sort of I had the big hoody over my tight black tank top that dipped low. I followed Hatake into the village and we quickly started acting like normal kids and not Anbu black ops we found our new address which so happens to be too close to my old house for comfort. We walked in the house closing the door behind us, "By the way my name is going to be Sierra" I said he nodded as we started unpacking our stuff and getting to know the new house. I climbed the stairs and entered the door that was on my left, I stepped in side and smiled quickly the view from this room was beautiful. I walked slowly putting my bags down on the bed and looked at the view, I turned spotting Hatake standing in the doorway leaning against it. I smirked at him, "What?" I asked he shook his head and then motioned with me to follow I followed him quickly we went downstairs and took a right into what seemed to be the living room. I lifted my left eye brow he took me by my hand, I looked at him slightly glaring he brought me to a book shelf he lifted my hand slowly to a red book called "Love in poetry" my hand hooked on it and pulled the book forward. The bookshelf lifted slowly revealing a room with a whole bunch of weapons, I glanced around in awe at all the weapons and slowly walked forward into the room.**_

"_**Sakura-San made sure that we'd be ready for anything that came our way if we had to fight…she's hoping that it won't come to that." I listened to him and then slowly turned walking from the room, I smirked at Hatake and then grabbed his hand,**_

"_**Come on, let's go out I'm hungry and I don't feel like cooking…is there even food here?" I asked him he shook his head,**_

"_**No, Sakura-San made sure to give us money so that we could go food shopping so that we won't die of starvation" he said laughing a little. I looked at him shaking my head and laughing as we walked out of the house closing and locking the door behind us as we went towards the part of town where the restaurants were most likely to be we walked in slight silence saying little but taking in the sights. Then Hatake had stopped staring at a house that was half destroy and half burnt, "What do you think happened to this house?" he asked my eyes were frozen in terror, hurt, and glazed over as the memories of my past collided with me.**_

"**Look Out!" screamed a woman she was pointing at a giant shadowed creature multiple ninja's attacked the creature but was losing horribly. The creature was destroying the village as we knew it but the biggest place that was destroyed was the house that we were now standing in front of. **

"_**Kya…Kya are you okay?" Hatake was shaking me softly,**_

"_**H-Huh? What?" I asked shaking my head slightly,**_

"_**Are you okay? Because I was asking you about the house and you sort of blanked on me" I glanced up at the house…the house that use to be MINE. I felt the tears beginning to tear up and I quickly tried to blink them away.**_

"_**Hi, you must be new here, my name's Hadiya and I can tell you what happened to this house if you want?" we turned to see a girl about our age standing close by she had semi short hair with a pink streak going through it. She had icy blue eyes and a slim figure she had the village's headband tied around her waist, Hatake still hadn't removed his hands from my shoulders but he turned looking at her.**_

"_**Hi my name's Haku and this is…" he turned to look at me because he didn't know what my fake name was I shook myself out of the shock and turned to her placing a fake smile on.**_

"_**Hi I'm Jade" I said,**_

"_**Nice to meet both of you, you must be the new students enrolling huh?" she asked walking closer to us,**_

"_**I'm okay now" I whispered to Hatake he nodded moving his hands down from my shoulders. She began explaining the past and about the great creature that had killed many and was then sealed inside of a baby girl, who's parents were killed in the process including the 5**__**th**__** Hokage. When she was done telling the story Hatake turned looking at me, I'm guessing that he saw the sadness in my eyes cause he turned back to her and nodded his head slightly.**_

"_**Thanks for the information, but we have to go…you said you go to the school right?" she nodded her head, "Cool then I guess we'll run into each other huh?" she smiled,**_

"_**Yeah okay, well I have to go anyways, nice meeting you" she said as she dashed off. Hatake grabbed my hand and tugged me as he began walking I wasn't fully paying attention to where we were going just went along for the ride, it wasn't until I felt the coolness of the building against my back that I realized that he had brought me down a alleyway.**_

"_**Hatake?" I asked looking up at him in confusion,**_

"_**The creature…that's what happened to your parents wasn't it? That house back there…the one that's left as a reminder….it was your house wasn't it?" both of his questions sent piercing daggers through my chest hitting me in my heart. I clenched my jaw tightly and blinked my eyes, before releasing a breath and shaking my head quickly,**_

"_**I-I don't want to talk about it okay?" I asked I started to walk away but he grab me by my wrist quickly I spun lashing out at him pressing the blade of a kunai to his neck he wasn't at all surprised he had caught that wrist with his free hand.**_

"_**Kya we have to talk about it…if we don't then it will trigger your emotions, what are you going to do if people talk about the story like they would the most amazing mission stories ever and you hear it? Are you going to lash out at them as well, they won't believe you if you say your only tearing up because it's a sad story or even worse…they won't take you seriously, you HAVE to get your emotions under control and when is the best time other then now? Talking to me…opening up to the partner that has always been with you through good and bad? The partner that has been here for you no matter what? The partner that is more family then partner or friend…"**_

"_**SO…so what? I don't want to open up to you…I don't want to open up to anyone…I hate thinking about it… I hate talking about it….I HATE EVERYTHING AND EVERYONE!" I screamed I felt the change when it happened it hit me hard. I closed my eyes automatically and waited until I knew that the pinkness in my eyes had faded I slowly opened my eyes again and looked at Hatake.**_

"_**Kya…please…you know I care about you and I don't want you to let your emotions tear down at you…" I listened to his words and knew he was correct I took a deep breath and held it for a couple of seconds before releasing it,**_

"_**Yeah…the creature killed my parents…I can barley remember because I was only a baby, but…they were killed trying to protect the village, they actually helped seal the creature into the baby, sometimes I wish they just killed the creature instead. I mean how do you think that kid feels knowing that their parent's were killed by the creature that is now sealed inside of them." Hatake watched me as the tears started flowing down my cheeks, he grabbed me pulling me into a hug and holding me tightly,**_

"_**Kya I'm so sorry that happened to your parents" he said running his hand down my back and then back up it comforting me I wrapped my arms around him hugging him softly. I lean back looking at him with a sad happy look and shake my head, **_

" _**It couldn't be helped, they did it to help save the village, so they died protecting me and everyone in this village" I said and then turned pulling away from him and starting to walk again. He quickly caught up as we walked in silence heading towards the restaurants we didn't start speaking to each other until it was time to order what we had wanted. I sat there just staring at my food not blinking, that is until I was rudely hit on the head by Hatake, "Ow…what the hell was that for?" I snapped glaring at him.**_

"_**You're starting to make people stare, they probably think that you're staring at a bug in the food or something because that's all your doing is staring at it like it just moved or something. So stop spacing and eat before I shove it down your throat," he shot at me giving me a stern look that I had to burst out laughing at,**_

"_**It's hard to take you as intimidating when you have food half hanging out of your mouth talking to me" I said. He finished stuffing the food in his mouth chewing then swallowing,**_

"_**I'm not playing Jade, I'm paying a lot of money for this food and you better eat it" he threatened.**_

"_**Yeah, yeah okay I'll eat it" starts eating the food in silence the minute the food had hit my tongue all of the bad memories had come back like a train wreck that would never be forgotten, all the kids teasing me when I was younger, or picking on me, or hitting me, they would all avoid me and ignore me, like I had the plague or something. I didn't know why, they didn't know why, only the parents knew why, until that fateful night when that man tried to kidnap me and no body would help me…no body except for Sakura-Chan one day on one of her mission's. She's saved me and I owe her for that, but I don't think I can do this mission…I can't face my past, as if he was reading my mind Hatake reached over and touched my hand I looked up and met his gaze.**_

"_**Listen to me Jade…you can do this and you know it as well as I do, what ever happened in the past happened, we can't go back and change it, but we can change the future and make sure that it never happens again by completing this mission and helping our village defeat this person." He said in a hushed voice, I nodded my head continuing to eat, when we finished we stood up and decided to walk around the village to get in a good idea of where everything was incase of a nightly watches or runs. We were heading back to the house when we ran into a ninja from the village, he looked down at us and then glared,**_

"_**Why aren't you two in class?" he snapped,**_

"_**What do you mean why aren't we in class? We don't have to answer you" I snapped going on the defense, Hatake placed his hand on my shoulder calming me.**_

"_**We just moved to this village my name is Haji and this is Jade we don't start classes officially until tomorrow" the ninja looked at us and then started laughing,**_

"_**I'm sorry, I totally forgot that we were getting two new students from the transfer program okay carry on, see you in class" with a cheerful smile and wave he vanished from sight I stood there watching the spot that he had just been standing in and clenched my fists. I had remembered when I was younger, he was the one that had kicked me one day when I was playing with a little girl, I believe it was his niece he had kicked me and picked her up telling her that she is never to play with me again and neither of us had known why.**_

"_**Jade…you okay?" I turned to Hatake,**_

"_**Heh, yeah perfectly fine, I had just noticed that you decided to use the name Haku why is that?" I asked smirking at him he rolled his eyes and released a sigh.**_

"_**It was the first thing that popped out of my mouth when he asked, so it wasn't intentional it was all accident" he said I looked at him and laughed .**_

"_**Ok if you say so Haku" I laughed and started walking again we went to many stores looking and buying some stuff by sunset we were walking near a lake I stared at the sunset in the reflection of the lake. It was quiet between Haku and I we stopped sitting near the lake and sighed as I leaned against a tree I closed my eyes as a image came to me of what it would have been like if my parents were still alive, I seen me as a little girl running and laughing why a man and woman are running after me smiling. I was snapped out of my vision when Haku and I heard a loud scream, I jumped up my eyes shooting from side to side my hand ready to grab the hidden kunai I had on me. "Haku, use your Byakugan" I whispered quietly he had nodded activating it and looking around. He looked at me,"A few yards up ahead there's a girl I think she sprained her ankle let's go check it out but remember we are still undercover" I nodded already heading off in the direction he pointed in, we got there quick,**_

"_**Are you ok?" I asked as I slowly approached her knowing that Haku was at the ready if she tried anything crazy or stupid.**_

"_**Oh, I don't know my ankle hurts I was walking trying to find some flowers for my mom and I tripped over a tree root and tumbled down that hill" she said pointing to the hill to our left. I nodded my head as I bent down and wrapped my arm around her waist,**_

"_**Don't worry we'll help you get back to the village, Haku come hold her up why I get the backset of flowers" he remained silent but came forward and took her from me as I climbed up the hill and bent down collecting the basket and flowers that had fallen out of the basket I stopped as something shiny caught my eye. I glanced over my shoulder and seen that neither of them was paying attention to what I was doing she was too busy staring at Haku and he was too busy trying to ignore her. I snatched up the shiny thing which turned out to be a chain, I slid it into my pocket and stood up and came back down the hill and looked at Haku. I helped him with her other side and we walked back towards the village, not going too fast because of her ankle, we helped her to her house where a very worried looking woman greeted us at the door, she hugged her daughter tightly kissing her repeatedly on the cheek. I couldn't take the sight without feeling the pain in my chest of never having that happen to me when I fell and scraped a knee or got scared. I quickly turned walking away and headed towards a near by booth, I stopped leaning against one of the posts holding it up and looked at what it was holding even though I wasn't truly focusing on it. Then I felt him, Hatake had come up behind me he was just standing there staring at me,**_

"_**Jade I-"**_

"_**No, I don't want to hear it, I don't want to talk about it just drop it Haji alright?" I said not looking at him.. I felt his hands on my shoulders and they felt so soft and so right on my shoulder's I turned slowly looking up at him, "Haku you just wouldn't understand what I had to go through, and I don't want to talk about I don't like the feelings, I can't stand them, I wish they'd all just go away" I said I felt the tears starting to form and I blinked them away quickly, Hatake pulled me into a hug that surprised me, it was warm and felt strong I closed my eyes and laid my head on his chest letting him hug me.**_

"_**Let's go home ok? We can go over tactics in case of an emergency or something ok?" he whispered in my ear I nodded my head and we turned as we started heading towards the house in silence. Hatake opened the door letting me walk in first and he closed the door behind him I climbed the stairs to my bedroom I closed the door behind me and collapsed on my bed sighing and closing my eyes. I slowly sat up and looked out the window as the sun was setting I walked to the window and slid it open and climbed out onto the roof and sat down watching the clouds go by and then I heard footsteps I turned to my right only to catch legs as they hit my body and I fell over onto my side as the person fell landing on their stomach.**_

"_**What, the " I started to say when I caught sight of the person it was a boy about my age he had short raven colored hair that was spiky, with dark charcoal turquoise colored eyes. He sat up brushing off the front of his shirt and then he caught sight of me and his eyes went wide as I watched them scan me, and then they stopped locking on mine.**_

"_**I'm so sorry I didn't see you, are you ok? I didn't hurt you did I?" he asked all in one quick breath, I shook my head,**_

"_**No you didn't hurt me, you surprised me that's for sure but you didn't hurt me I'm tougher then a little scrap on the elbow" I said smiling. "I'm a accident prone" I said quickly so he wouldn't ask any question's, he laughed his laugh was so warm, and contagious that I found myself laughing along with him. We stopped at the same time and blushed, he extended his hand,**_

"_**My name's Ekusas, Ekusas Eten" I shook his hand,**_

"_**My name's Jade, Jade Ishinawa" I said not being able to think of any other name for my last name.**_

"_**Nice to meet you, though it was under some….strange ways" he said laughing, I giggled too, "Are you new here?" I nodded my head.**_

"_**Yeah me and my brother Haku, just got into town we're exchange students starting at the school tomorrow, I'm a little nervous" I said watching him.**_

"_**Don't be, if your this cute then you can't be all that bad I mean ok a little accident prone ok, but your not going to come to school with huge geeky glasses so I'm sure you should be fine." he said to me, I looked at him and smiled softly,**_

"_**Now I know that you think I'm cute, I guess I'll have to try hard to not mess up huh?" I said jokingly, he blushed**_

"_**Uh…w-well, I.." he said I laughed,**_

"_**Anyways, you go to the school?" I said watching him, he nodded his head, "Is it nice? I don't feel like going there and getting in trouble for yelling at someone for trying to pick on me" I said.**_

"_**Yeah it's ok, I haven't heard of too many problems with people getting bullied, but I guess you'll just have to find out from yourself huh?" I laughed nodding,**_

"_**Yeah I guess I will,"**_

"_**So tell me Jade, where did you come from?" I looked at him,**_

"_**Well I really don't want to talk about it, I've been moved around so much it's hard to just talk about one place specifically, if you know what I mean" he nodded his head,**_

"_**Yeah I understand, Well I have to go I was running late for dinner which is why I decided to take the roofs, sorry for running into you again….well now that it got me into meeting you I'm not really all that sorry," he said flashing me a smile and standing up, he held out his hand I grasped it as he helped me up.**_

"_**Well nice meeting you and I'll see you tomorrow at school" I said he nodded and turned dashing off again, I watched him and then my smile faded as I ducked back into the window and walked to my bedroom door and opened it seeing Hatake there. "well he seemed interesting don't you think?" I asked walking past him,**_

"_**How am I supposed to know?" He asked I gave him a look stopping momentarily.**_

"_**Don't give me that, I've been partners with you long enough to know when you are lurking around and when I know that you're using your Byakugan to get a closer look at someone or something." he smirked at me,**_

"_**Ok, yeah he seemed a little interesting, but who knows he can be normal compared to anyone else in the school we'll start making notes of people and share them after school with each other ok?"**_

"_**Yeah I was going to suggest the same thing, so "Haku" who are you to me?" I asked using air quotes around his name.**_

"_**I am your adopted brother, we were raised together" he said I looked at him and I thought about this for a few minutes.**_

"_**Ok by the way our last name since we didn't discuss one is Ishinawa" he looked at me and laughed shaking his head, "Don't laugh at me I had to think of one quick when Ekusas had asked me and it's what I thought of first, just like you and Haku" I said laughing he rolled his eyes,**_

"_**Let's get everything ready for tomorrow, so that we will have enough time to get to the school early so we can get a pretty good layout of what it looks like"**_

"_**Or we can go on a nightly stroll and see with our own eyes about what's up?" I looked at him, he thought about this for a moment and then smirked,**_

"_**Alright, when it gets darker we'll go check out the school for ourselves…Sakura-Chan won't like it if she finds out we did it so as long as we stay quiet and don't get caught we should be good" I smirked at him and nodded quickly.**_

"_**Since when can anyone catch us? We're too fast for them to get to us" I said**_


End file.
